On a Cloudy Day
by NuclearNik
Summary: Luna and Ginny head to Canada to observe a North American variation of the Fwooper. *Written for Hermione's Nook Love For All Fest. Quote used: "Keep your face to the sun, and you will never see the shadows" - Helen Keller*


"To the left!" Ginny turned at Luna's whisper shout, swerving to the left and batting cattails out of her face as they inched closer to the marsh.

She heard a thump and then, "Oh, bugger."

"Lu?"

Pushing her way through the underbrush, Ginny found Luna in a heap on the muddy ground. "You okay?" She reached a hand to help Luna stand.

"Just fine! I got mud on my clothes, but it makes the camouflage better, wouldn't you say?"

Luna had insisted on both of them dressing for sneaking around in a swamp—dark green shirts and trousers, and brown paint on their faces and hands.

They'd come to Canada because Luna had gotten word that a new variation of the Fwooper had been spotted but not yet officially catalogued. She jumped on the chance to be the one assigned to this research trip. She was here to observe and tag the creatures.

Luna had been working for _The Edie Malstat Foundation_—an organization dedicated to the conservation of magical creatures—for a few years now, and her absolute favourite part of the job was the expeditions. She'd always had a love for adventure.

When Luna had invited her along, Ginny had been happy to take a trip. The new Quidditch season hadn't started yet, and she had some free time.

This was her first visit to North America, and she and Luna had been having a blast. Yesterday they'd hiked to Lake Louise and had a picnic of peanut butter and banana sandwiches—Luna's favourite—in the woods near the lake.

Now though, they were tromping through heavily forested areas in search of a Fwooper that looked—in Ginny's unprofessional opinion—like he'd swallowed 3 of his friends. She'd had no idea they could get that big.

Something in the treetops above them caught Ginny's eye.

"Lu! Up there." Ginny pointed toward the jewel tone feathers barely visible through the thick foliage.

"Excellent eye, Gin! Looks like you found a nest. We need to get closer, but first," Luna said, digging around in the pocket of her cargo shorts and pulling out a handful of fluff, "stick this in your ears. Just a pinch will do."

Pulling some fluff from the bundle in Luna's palm, Ginny stuffed it in her ears. She watched as Luna did the same, blocking the Fwooper's dangerous song from affecting them.

From that point, they communicated using hand signals. Or, rather, they tried.

Nonverbal communication wasn't exactly Luna's strong suit. She just sort of… flapped about. It was endearing, actually. Adorable, but entirely unhelpful in these kinds of situations.

Luckily, Ginny was fluent in _Luna_. She pointed her wand at the nest, casting a charm to surround the nest in a protective bubble and allowing Luna to start a few diagnostic spells to determine the age, gender, and basic vitals like weight and status of health for the birds.

While Luna was doing that, Ginny dug into the messenger bag on her hip and pulled out Luna's field journal and Quick-Quotes Quill, setting them to float in the air near Luna's right elbow.

Once the birds were surrounded by the soundproof bubble, Luna motioned rather comically that it was time to pull the fluff out of their ears.

"Perfect. Oh, dear. Where's my journal?" Luna looked everywhere but her elbow.

"Right beside you, love."

"Oh! Lovely. Thank you, Gin."

She watched as Luna made the quill start to scribble, her tongue poking out between her teeth as it was wont to do during times of intense concentration. There was a smudge of paint—or possibly mud—on her fringe and several sticks poking out of her hair like a wonky tiara. With the sun streaming down through the treetops and making her hair shine, she looked like a woodland fairy, sprinkling magic and light through the forest.

It was reminiscent of the way Luna had cracked open the dark, windowless attic that Ginny's soul had been trapped in, bringing the light and warmth to her life. It was a beautiful thing to see the world through another person's eyes, and Luna had given her that.

Ginny watched quietly as Luna did her thing, ready to help if needed.

Turning her head to speak over her shoulder, Luna said, "Good thing you reminded me to bring the tent! Looks like we'll need to camp. Fwoopers are most active in the early morning, and I don't want to miss an opportunity to observe them."

After a while, the sky grew dark and heavy with clouds. Ginny decided to put the tent together while Luna worked. They'd be much better off if they had everything set up before the storm came. About ten yards to the left, there was a spot of flat ground, under cover from the thick pine trees around it.

She thought that the tent would be a magical one with extra space inside, but as she pitched it, she realized Luna had brought a regular canvas tent. It would be snug, but they didn't mind. Maybe they'd even get in a cuddle or two. It was true. Ginny—Quidditch player and tomboy extraordinaire—was a witch who loved to cuddle. Luna was big into physical representations of affection. She loved to hug, hold hands, or lay her head on Ginny's shoulder while they sat in the bleachers at a Quidditch game. Over time, Ginny had grown to crave those casual displays of affection.

"Aha!"

"Lu?"

"I'm fine! Just excited. The yellow one just went to the loo. I needed a sample to take back and test. Faeces are chock full of health indicators."

"Fabulous."

"It is! I'll be just a minute. I need to bag the sample."

"Tent is ready when you are, love."

"You're a doll. Thank you!"

Just as Ginny finished with the tent, the sky opened up. Rain pounded the dry earth, making pebbles and fallen pine needles dance in rivulets. Though they had their wands, Luna always insisted on bringing a rucksack with Muggle supplies on her expeditions—a crank lantern, battery operated radio, carabiners, and ropes—just in case.

As the rain came down, Ginny set the lantern just inside the tent and went to find Luna.

She stood under the nest, staring intently at the birds now huddled under the branches to hide from the storm. Her blonde hair was soaked through, and the paint on her face was running down in a muddy stream.

When Luna was focused on something, it was like the world melted away. She didn't feel the cold, or the rain, or hear Ginny calling for her. It made her an excellent Magizoologist, sometimes to the detriment of her own well-being.

Murmuring a spell to block the rain above their heads, Ginny gently wrapped an arm around Luna's shoulders and said, "It's getting late, Lu. Why don't we pack up?"

Startled out of her concentration, Luna looked around as if she hadn't even noticed she was soaked to the bone. "I didn't realize it was raining. I suppose I have enough for now. We'll need to be up bright and early tomorrow, though. There are a few eggs, and I think they might hatch within the next few days. We might have to stay longer. Is that alright?"

Now facing Luna, Ginny brushed the wet strands of hair out of her eyes, cupping her cheek and leaning in for a kiss. "Of course. But for now, why don't we get you dry and have something to eat?"

Luna ran her hand down Ginny's arm, threading their fingers together with a squeeze.

"Bread and cheese for toasties?"

"You know it." She would have had a very grumpy Luna on her hands if she hadn't packed the supplies for cheese toasties.

They were able to start a fire and shield it from the rain. The two witches sat next to each other on a bumpy log, cooking their sandwiches over the flames.

"So, are you regretting coming with me now?" Luna said. Her body language said she was trying for nonchalant, but her tone was anything but.

"What? Of course not. You know I love trips with you."

"I know, but it's just that you weren't expecting it to be this long, and miserable."

"This is your job, love. Whatever you need, we'll do. And besides," she said, pulling Luna closer to her, "it's perfect cuddling weather, eh?"

Luna giggled, and the sound went straight to Ginny's heart. After everything they had been through, Luna's ability to rise above and still find joy in life was something Ginny was in awe of. It didn't mean they didn't struggle; they did, both of them.

When the nightmares came for Luna, she would wake with a start in Ginny's arms, face wet and heart racing. Some nights she wanted to talk about it—about the weeks spent caged in a basement, dirty and scared. On the nights she couldn't bear to speak about it, Ginny just held her, stroking her hair until she was soothed.

They were each other's shelter, strong when one was weak. Ginny had nightmares too—dreams where she relived having no control over her body, possessed by an evil, horrible wizard when she was only a child.

On those nights, Luna would slip out of bed and tiptoe to the kitchen, coming back with a cup of warm milk or cocoa. She'd help Ginny sit up to drink, rubbing soft circles on her back until she calmed.

The life they had together was brighter than Ginny had ever imagined it could be. She never wanted to fall back into the shade.

Luna had brought the light back into Ginny's life, and her love was a warmth that never left.


End file.
